It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 1,964,123, Kaiser, issued June 26, 1934, to form a flanged coupling member in split halves, and, to employ that coupling member to contain a corrosion resistant insert which is spaced inwardly of the coupling member halves to provide a dead-air space, the corrosion resistant insert thus being unsupported by the respective coupling member halves.
Also, it has been prior proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,459, Blumenkranz, issued Nov. 26, 1974, to reinforce pipe fittings made from plastics materials for the purpose of strengthening the fittings.
Petroczky, U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 3,944,260, issued Mar. 16, 1976, teaches the provision of gaskets at outlets of a central passage defined by coupling member halves for cooperative engagement with pipes to be enclosed by the coupling member halves.
None of these prior patents, however, is in any way concerned with pipeline assemblies for handling abrasive particulate material, and, none of the patents is in any way directed to the problems confronting the present applicant.